


Magnet Attraction

by EphemeralGlimpse



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanhee's a broke college student, Chanhee-Centric, Drama & Romance, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Build, Will update tags, but not too slow, my gift to all k-dramas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralGlimpse/pseuds/EphemeralGlimpse
Summary: Chanhee arrives at Seoul to attend college with a scholarship and not much else. In his first day in university he encounters and immediately is attracted to Seokwoo, an upperclassman that's devastatingly handsome and charming, who so happens to be the school's rich playboy, and a known despiser of men who likes him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So SF9 has finally ensnared me for good with 'Easy Love' like legit that song is pure gold and I'm obsessed. I recently started shipping Rochan, because damn they're so touchy and cute with each other, and so this fic was born. This ship def needs more love and fics!

    Chanhee couldn’t believe that he got accepted in his first choice university. It just felt so surreal holding that acceptance letter that meant the door to so many opportunities and possibilities. He wasn’t surprised to feel hot tears prickling the corner of his eyes, the gentle hug of his mother, and the enthusiastic slap on his back from his approving father.

    He was never the type of student who was naturally smart and got by through brains alone. No, he had to push in the extra effort and go through after school tutoring classes while juggling other extracurricular activities such as clubs and his part time job in the car wash. That was another thing, his family lived paycheck to paycheck. It was his duty as the only son to contribute to the family income. As far as he could remember he had always pitched in somehow through random odd jobs. He’s worked to the bone, but he takes great pride in all that he does for his loving parents. The downside was that he never had enough time for his real passion, which are to sing and dance. If he was to be truly honest his dream is to be a performer, not as a doctor that he proclaims just to appease his parents. He knows that they only wanted for him to have a better life, to move into the city and be _rich_.

    “I never had an ounce of doubt about our son! This calls for the special cut of beef!”

    His mother never let him go, she cried as well and was sniffling, kissing at his tear-soaked cheeks.

    “Yes! I’m going to cook up a feast for our wonderful son. We are so proud of you!”

    Chanhee had never been this happy in his life, and he hugged both his parents, shakily muttering through chest-wracking sobs how much he loved and appreciated them.

    “You are going to have a better life than we did Chanhee, you’ll be rich, and eventually found someone that you’ll love. Don’t forget us, and come back to us when you do. We want to see you happy.”

    He could only nod amidst their warm embrace, a slight feeling of apprehension rising in his gut.

    “Yes mom, yes dad. I’ll make you proud.”

    His college life awaits him in the city, apart from his parents, unbeknownst of everything. He only holds a tiny wish that he can finally be who he wants to be.

°

    A week later Chanhee was standing by the bus stop, one bag slung over his shoulders as he held his itinerary, checking over it anxiously for the umpteenth time. His parents couldn’t see him off as they both had work in the factory, instead they said their farewells the night before. They entrusted him with an adequate sum of money from their savings, even though he had insisted that they keep it for their retirement. His father was firm that he took it, absolutely refusing to send his son to the city without some allowance to spend, the scholarship notwithstanding.

    He rubbed at his shoulders to generate some heat, glad that his mom made him wear a jacket. It was barely the time before the sun rose in the horizon, and so far he was the only one waiting there. He checked his flip phone, his face brightening as he read a text from Youngbin. He was the only friend he’d confide in about his dreams of becoming a performer, and his senior of seven years, making him an older brother figure that he looked up to. A couple years ago when Chanhee had just been in middle school, Youngbin had left their hometown to pursue his dreams of becoming an idol in the city. They kept in touch since then, and Youngbin had been super excited to hear that he’s been accepted in college and that they could finally meet. His status as a trainee had restricted him a lot of freedom, including visiting his family and friends which they only allow in the holidays. Now Youngbin was finally debuting this year, and Chanhee’s excitement doubled at the fact. It was basically like they were both debuting in their own respective right.

> **CH: I can’t wait to see u too! Also congrats for debuting as the leader hyung!**
> 
> **YB: They just chose me bc I was the oldest.**
> 
> **CH: Not true! U r the most experienced and wisest. :)**
> 
> **YB: Hah, at my old age I better be**
> 
> **CH: Can’t deny that**
> 
> **YB: Still mistreating me…**
> 
> **CH: You said it not me!**
> 
> **YB: Ah it’s been really such a long time. You’re a grown up now little Chani!**
> 
> **CH: Just watch I’m probably taller than you now! :P**
> 
> **YB: we’ll see, anyway stay safe in your trip. I’ll see you in the station in a couple of hours.**
> 
> **YB: gtg manager is yelling at me.**
> 
> **CH: See u hyung! And good luck wit that.**
> 
> **YB: thanks**

    Chanhee bit his lips, and closed his phone, gripping it in his pockets. He had a feeling that everything was going to be okay somehow. He slumped down the bench, looking over the itinerary and committing each stop to memory.

    Half an hour later he was woken up by a nudge in the shoulders. He had dozed off in the bench while waiting, and the bus has finally arrived. He thanked the old man who woke him, and rubbed his eyes, standing up and taking a tentative step inside the bus.

    Chanhee took a deep, last breath of Hongseong air. His next destination: _Seoul_.

°

    The plan was that he was going to stay with his aunt who lived in Seoul. His scholarship didn’t include room and board, and they simply couldn’t afford a dorm let alone an apartment for him. He barely knew his aunt, but his dad had apparently made arrangements so that he could live with her. From the best of his knowledge his dad and aunt had not been in the greatest of relationship because of a falling out from years past. He didn’t even have her number, but his dad told him that she’ll be there to pick him up from the station. He’d been dreading getting lost right off the bat in the bustling metropolis, and frankly he wasn’t a hundred-percent sure if his aunt would be there. Thankfully upon announcing the news to Youngbin, the young man graciously offered to pick him up, telling him that he was more than glad to. Chanhee much preferred it that way, and he couldn’t stop counting down the minutes till he finally arrives and compare heights with him. He’s grown a lot since then.

    He had meant to get off and eat at one of the bus stops at about two hours in the trip, but instead figured he’d really like to get to Seoul all the faster, braving the grumbling emptiness of his stomach. He typed a quick message to Youngbin that he’d arrive about half an hour early and was replied with a brief confirmation.

    _Just two more hours to go…_

°

    Chanhee wasn’t prepared at all. Seoul was its own separate entity altogether. He felt it upon entering the outskirt districts, eyeing the horizon stroked vertically with numerous sleek skyscrapers. He could feel the thrum of energy and life that was fueled by the modern ambitions of the people living there. Very soon he will be a part of that too, and he felt it almost burn him.

    Once the bus entered the terminal, Chanhee rose up quickly from his seat, highly aware of the lightness of his belongings, the lightness of his being as he stepped outside the bus and just breathed Seoul air. That was him for a good five minutes, standing there in awe as a rush of people moved all around him.

    He had of course notified Youngbin of which terminal he will be arriving at, and was in a daze as he walked past people to get to the front and meet by the sitting area. He mentally apologized to his aunt that he wasn't sure was there as he earnestly searched through the crowds for a tall, light-browned hair man. Nice description by the way Chanhee huffs, seeing as in Seoul there are literally thousands of tall, light-browned hair men. He found an empty seat and made a beeline for it, sitting down and flipping open his phone to call, but Youngbin had been a second faster than him. Chanhee pressed the green call button in record speed.

    “Hello Youngbin-hyung where are you? I’ve been looking for you. Like any of these tall brunettes could be you.”

He heard a chuckle on the other end, but he didn’t think anything he said was funny. Chanhee’s euphoria was quickly forming into anxiety… He was alone for crying out loud, in the middle of the city, surrounded by thousands of unfamiliar faces except for Youngbin who could be anywhere.

    “Relax, I’m already here. I just stopped by a sandwich place because I figured you’d be hungry. Where are you sitting?”

    Chanhee’s heart rate slowed down at Youngbin’s reassurance, and looked around him for a readily identifiable location mark.

    “Umm, I’m at the sitting area, the lockers are behind me, and I’m directly facing a coffee vending machine.”

    “Perfect, alright see you soon.”

    “Okay, bye.”

    Chanhee turned to observe and “people gaze” (as he’d like to call it) as he waited for Youngbin. His eyes briefly latched onto glimpses of people that stood out to him. He saw a foreign couple holding hands and talking a language that was not English, a pretty lady with pink hair and a purple coat, a guy with orange hair and a guitar on his back, and a little boy that was crying alone… _Oh no what’s wrong?_

    Chanhee didn’t think any harder, sympathizing with the boy, as he left his seat and approached the distraught child.

    “ _Hey are you okay? Where’s your mommy?_ ” He bent down and patted the little boy’s head, who was still wailing, and it was obvious the child was lost with no idea where his mom went. Chanhee sighed, gently pulling the boy aside, away from the traffic.

    “We’ll wait for your mommy together ok? Do you have a phone?” The boy shook his head, but at least it seemed like he was calming down from his presence.

    “Do you want some fruit juice?” They were besides the vending machine, and the boy eagerly nodded as a response, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Chanhee smiled, taking out some spare change from his pocket and feeding them to the coin slot, punching the button for the kiwi strawberry flavored juice pouch.

    “Here ya go” Chanhee bent down and ruffled the kid’s hair as he eagerly popped the straw and drank the juice.

    He wanted to escort the boy to customer service to make an announcement, but he honestly didn’t even know where it is. Getting even more lost was not an option, and chances are the mother was hopefully backtracking to where she went with her child. He felt his phone vibrate, and the boy looked up at him with clear, round eyes.

    “Don’t worry little guy, just gonna pick up this call.” The boy nodded, sniffling his small nose.

    “Hello hyung”

    “Where are you?”

    “I’m at the vending machine. I’m with a little boy. He lost his mom, and we’re waiting for her.”

    There was a pause on the other end, and Chanhee thought Youngbin had disconnected for a second.

    “Hyung?”

    “Yeah, yeah I see you.”

    Suddenly the boy let go of his grip and was sprinting off somewhere.

    “Hey kid! Wait!” Chanhee ran towards the boy, heart pumping in his chest as he mumbled out apologies left and right, barely avoiding the density of the crowd. He kept his eyes trained to the ice blue Olaf hoodie that the kid was wearing, and stopped on his feet when a woman embraced the child.

    _Oh thank goodness._

    The boy turned around and pointed at him, and Chanhee hesitantly walked closer to them.

    “Mommy he’s the nice hyung who gave me juice!” The boy smiled and slurped on the straw.

    “Oh thank you so much for taking care of my son! I was so scared, I was in such a rush I lost track of him, and anything could have happened. How can I repay you sir?”

    Chanhee felt awfully flustered, he was no hero, he just helped a child and definitely didn’t deserve any reward for it.

    “I just wanted to help, anybody would have in my position.” Then the boy was hugging him, giggling before he rushed back to his mother who kissed him on the cheeks and carried him up on her arms. Chanhee suddenly thought of his own mother and felt a twinge of sadness. He shook his head at the feeling, he was going to be by himself now, and he had to be strong. The mother thanked him again before he bid them farewell, watching as they walked off and waved back to the boy.

    “You know, you haven’t changed.”

    Chanhee looked behind him, and was relieved to see Youngbin casually dressed in a hoodie and ripped jeans, holding up a bag with the sandwiches.

    “Oh hold on” He brought a hand on top of his head, then brought it to his own, comparing their heights. “I take it back, you’ve changed. Little Chani’s grown a couple of centimeters.”

    Chanhee wanted to say something snarky but bit his lip instead. Youngbin had always teased him back when he was a child, and he wanted to prove that he’s matured since then. Well at the very least the familiarity of it comforted him. For the record he was almost his height now, short only by a couple of centimeters.

    “Thanks for coming hyung.”

    Youngbin grinned at him, and Chanhee could definitely detect the camera-ready quality of it. If he was crushing for him Chanhee would have swooned, but no, he was just his handsome hyung. The girls back in Hongseong had been utterly devastated when he left.

    “No problem, and Chanhee… _Welcome to Seoul._ ”

    He didn’t know how to respond and just blushed. Youngbin laughed good-naturedly at him.

    “Now let’s go! I got a whole day off for you!”

°

    They walked the streets and sampled all the delicious, deep-fried street foods that they could. All the while Chanhee soaked in the energy that was now vibrant and pumping around him, a typical country boy that’s city-struck. Youngbin was a natural, at ease in his surroundings and he made him feel like so, turning and observing at whenever he led him to.

    It was a little past one when he got a text from his dad. They had stopped at an ice cream shop and Youngbin was just telling him about the members on his newly-formed group.

    “Ah hyung hold on.” He scooped some vanilla ice cream on his mouth and read the text from his phone (Youngbin didn’t fail at teasing him about it, of course).   

> **D: Chanhee, are you doing okay? are you at your aunt’s house? I hope she’s accommodating you well.**

    Chanhee’s eyes widened. _Oh shit…_ He’d completely forgotten about his aunt. Where was he going to even stay? He remember passing by an internet café, he could lay low there for a while, he probably should find a part time job too, start looking at cheap apartments, he has some money for about two months of rent, if he could ration his food, and…

    “Hey! Little Chani, are you ok?” Youngbin was waving a spoon in his line of vision, tilting up his chin gently.

    “Oh sorry, just thinking.” He shoved another scoop of ice cream on his mouth, savoring the cold and sweet vanilla flavor. If he was more focused he would have snapped at Youngbin for using the childish nickname again.

    “About?”

    Chanhee wasn’t sure if he should answer. He really didn’t want Youngbin knowing about his current housing problems, as far as he knows he’s already set and prepared to go for college. No problems, a smooth transition.

    “Ah just thinking about college stuff.”

    “ _Hmm…_ You sure?”

    “Yeah hyung, really! Quit worrying.”

    Chanhee dropped his gaze back to his phone, fingers typing away a decent response to his father. 

> **CH: Dad I’m with Youngbin-hyung right now. You remember him of course. He says he’s letting me stay at his place for now, I’m going to find a part-time job and help pay the rent. He says its fine.**

    Chanhee breathed out only after typing the period in the end. He knew his dad likes Youngbin, so hopefully the issue with his aunt doesn’t turn into a big deal. The problem was none of it was true of course.

> **D: Are you sure Youngbin's ok with that?**
> 
> **CH: Yup, anyway dad don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll work hard on it like I always have.**
> 
> **D: Ok, I trust you son. Remember we love you, and stay safe.**
> 
> **CH: Thank you dad, I’ll call you and mom as much as I can. Love you both!**

    Well it looks like he has his work cut out for him. His whole life he’s worked hard so nothing’s changed. Chanhee abruptly stood up from his chair, a grating screech sounding off from the movement. Youngbin looked at him intently, brows furrowed.

    “Chanhee really, what’s going on? You look distressed.”

    Chanhee’s resolve not to tell Youngbin wavered a bit at seeing his eyes fill with genuine concern. But…

    “I’m here to _help_ you, you know. Just tell me and get it off your chest.”

    He did used him as his excuse. There’s no harm in telling him, and Youngbin might even know a job or two to start him off. Chanhee sighed loudly, sitting back down to explain.

    “Hyung, I don’t have a place to live.”

    “What—how?! I thought you had a scholarship for that!”

    Chanhee shook his head, wincing a little as Youngbin raised his voice. “The scholarship doesn’t cover it. I have some money, but it’s not enough. I’m gonna get a part time job, and stay at a net café... Eventually I can save enough for rent, and I can ration my food, I don’t eat that much.” Saying his plan out loud made it sound ridiculous now. Good thing for him he’s always been somewhat of an optimist. For if he wasn’t, well, you got to make the most of what you have, and Chanhee didn’t have a lot growing up.

    Youngbin’s expression hardened, and he honestly looked like he’s about to punch him from where he sat.

    “Don’t be stupid Chanhee! This is Seoul, and it’ll eat you alive! How can you come here without knowing where you’ll stay? And getting a part time job to pay rent? You realize Seoul isn’t going to take crap wages right? Rent is _expensive_ as hell here, and everything else, so quit getting it in your head that you can support it by yourself without having a steady income. It’s dangerous to think like that Chanhee, pretty soon you’ll be in debt and a lot of people will use that fact to manipulate you, and you’ll be desperate enough to do anything to get money. I’ve seen it happen so many times before, and I absolutely do not want you to go through that. You’re too pure and too naïve still.”

    Youngbin’s voice held no trace of humor, only firm resolution. Everything he just said settled in Chanhee’s gut like an anchor. The reality of living in the city alone has begun to blur his excitement, dissipating it, if not completely, and it’s either he swim desperately for his life or he sink from the weight. Whatever optimism he had was snuffed out by Youngbin’s statement, forever lost to the depths.

    He honestly didn’t even feel the tears that’s spilling out from his eyes, too caught up in the harshness of his words.

    “I—I just thought, I wanted to work hard and see if I can make it…”

    He was sobbing now, and gods did he hate the feeling of it. The last thing he wanted was to be pitied by Youngbin and him crying is definitely not helping. He was wiping away his tears and saw Youngbin get up and leave through his blurred vision, probably getting enough of his pathetic display. Chanhee wanted to follow him, wanted to apologize for inconveniencing him, but all he could do was think that this was only going to be the first day of many in Seoul. He sat there, wishing he could just go back home. He didn’t even care if he’ll become a factory worker in his hometown, forever living under the guidance of his parents. Why did he even apply here in Seoul? He was satisfied and content back home. A voice in the back of his mind told him it was because he wanted something new, a bigger challenge for him, a chance at his dream.

    He hasn’t even entered his college yet and already he’s off to such a shaky start. It wasn’t that long ago that he’d gotten his acceptance letter, crying tears of joy, now he’s crying again but for completely the opposite emotion.

    Chanhee just buried his head in his arms, a dull ache throbbing in his temples. He needs to calm down, close his eyes, and maybe when he wakes up he'll be in an apartment filled with money for once...

    “Blow your nose, and drink this.”

    He whipped his head up at the sound of Youngbin's voice, making him dizzy, but he didn’t care as he saw Youngbin offering him a bunch of napkins and a cup of water.

    “ _Hyung…_ ”

    He just stared at him dumbly, not quite comprehending his sight, his emotions running high.

    “Do I also have to help you blow your nose Little Chani?”

    “What, n-no. Why are you still here? I thought you left me…”

    “Oh no Little Chani, that wouldn’t be too wise now is it. I got up to get these.”

    Chanhee blinked, his eyes puffy and red, eyelashes fluttering with tears. He took the items and did as Youngbin instructed, blowing his nose and taking a gulp of water. He felt warmth replace the heavy coldness in his stomach, feeling awfully embarrassed now under the careful gaze of his hyung. Youngbin cleared his throat, catching his full attention.

    “Now Chanhee I don’t mean to discourage you with what I’ve just said. I believe in you, but as your hyung I won’t allow you to stay in some net café, cross my fingers, and hope for the best.” Youngbin's tone has considerably softened, clearly knowing the impact of his words on the younger. Chanhee's just really grateful to have him here, someone familiar and so caring. It was a good thing he opened up to him.

    “Hyung I don’t know what else to do… I have an aunt here but I don’t want to bother her, I don't even know her. I can’t afford a dorm, and—”

    Youngbin stopped him as he held up his hand and took out his phone, making a call to someone. Chanhee just leaned back on his seat, biting his lips, and staring anxiously at the pastel pink ceiling.

    “Hello grandma, it’s me. Yeah, I’m fine. How’s the restaurant? You know your cooking’s still the best…”

    Chanhee zoned out of the conversation, mind too deep in his own thoughts. _What am I going to do?_ He might as well have drilled a hole in the ceiling on how much he stared at it, as if it would magically manifest the answer.

    “Yeah, actually I have someone who can replace her. He’s a good friend of mine, he’s like a younger brother to me. His name is Chanhee, and he’s a hard worker… You’re excited to see him? Great! He’s ready now, thanks grandma, love you.”

    Upon hearing his name, Chanhee sat up straight, giving Youngbin an inquisitive, hopeful look. Youngbin just smiled back at him, again with that idol confidence that made Chanhee’s heart undoubtedly leap in his chest.

    “ _Oh what would you do without me Little Chani._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first chapter is more introductory of Chanhee's situation. Next chapter would definitely begin the uni life.
> 
> And thanks for reading y'all! I need to see/interact with more Rochan shippers. ♡


	2. Chapter 2

    Chanhee was ushered inside a homely Korean grill restaurant. Youngbin was in front of him, and upon entering, was greeted with much cheer and pomp that has Chanhee thinking that most of the customers are close regulars. He immediately took notice of the woman behind the bar counter who looked up to assess the commotion, only to break out into a wide smile herself at the sight of Youngbin.

    “My dear grandson! How are you?”

    Youngbin and his grandmother shared a brief moment to catch up, while Chanhee gripped at his bag and looked around the restaurant. It was brightly lit, the smell of wood, smoke, and meat wafting about, and the furniture and décor had a rustic touch about them that made everything feel cozy and welcoming for a nice home-cooked meal.

    “Grandma, this is Chanhee. Chanhee, this is Grandma.”  Chanhee fixed his posture and bowed politely as Youngbin formally introduced hin.

    “It’s my pleasure to meet you Grandma.”

    “Oh he is well-mannered and adorable! I think I might have just found a new grandson!” Grandma’s eyes were warm as a gentle laugh tumbled from her mouth. Chanhee blushed and bowed deeply again. It was obvious that kindness ran in Youngbin’s family. Pretty soon he was being made to sit down on a table and was looking over the menu as Grandma fussed about his skinny frame.

    “You need to eat more child! And don’t worry, it’s on the house for being my Youngbin’s friend!”

    Chanhee looked helplessly at Youngbin, who was still standing up besides him and sharply checking over his phone. Creases settled on his forehead as he read over the screen, and he hastily muttered something to Grandma.

    “Hyung do you have to go now?”

    “Yeah I have to go. There’s a meeting with the producers that I can’t miss. Chanhee you’re staying here, no ifs and buts. Grandma will tell you your job, and you start working tomorrow. You’ll be fine and safe here, but if there’s any problems you want to talk about you know my number. Ok, now I really need to go.” Youngbin promptly waved farewell and turned around to head towards the exit.

    “Wait Youngbin-hyung!” Chanhee got up from his seat and threw his arms around the older man unexpectedly. It felt startling at first at how his chin slotted over his neck, emphasizing at how much he’s grown taller. Youngbin’s body eased against him and he felt him pat his back, emanating warmth and support. He hugged him for a little bit longer before finally letting go. Chanhee watched the door close behind him, hoping sincerely that moments like these wouldn’t entirely disappear when Youngbin debuts. He knows for a fact that it’s just him being selfish...

    “I haven’t seen Youngbin that worried about anyone since one of his friends left Seoul.”

    Chanhee sat back down as Grandma began to fill the table with side dishes. His stomach growled as he merely devoured the food through his vision, and the kind woman chuckled.

    “They’re there for eating you know.” She looked pleased as he bowed his head in thanks and broke his chopsticks in half, wholeheartedly stuffing his mouth with food. Grandma placed the slices of beef along with the bowls of rice in the table, and for a while there was a comfortable silence broken only by the clinking of dishware and the sizzling of meat.

    “Is it delicious?” Chanhee looked up to the elderly lady with greased lips and rice stuck in his cheeks, nodding his head enthusiastically.

    “It’s really delicious ma’am! It tastes just like home.” Grandma simply beamed at him, holding up a napkin and wiping off his face. Chanhee blinked, taking in the comfort of her affection. For a moment it didn’t even feel like he’d left Hongseong, and that he wasn’t completely new and naïve in a large and industrious city.

    “Well this is going to be your home now. Eat up and rest well because you will have to earn your keep.”

    “Yes ma’am! I won’t disappoint you, and thank you so much!” Chanhee stood up from his chair and bowed a full ninety-degrees. He felt the restaurant hush to a quieter volume, gazes directed at him from the customers. All was good upon hearing the hum of approval from the compassionate owner not a second later.

    “Child, please call me your Grandma from now on.”

°

    Chanhee had been too tired and full that he’d forgotten to text or call his parents the previous night. He had set his alarm for six in the morning, because Grandma had notified him that the restaurant promptly opened up at eight, and that preparations began at least an hour beforehand. The room that was given to him had used to be Youngbin’s, and currently he’s staring up at the ceiling, an unexplainable feeling of dissociation muddling his thoughts. Just the day before everything had been familiar, now he’s starting out something new. He felt like a different person underneath his skin, as if he’s living someone else’s life and that he really shouldn’t be here. The more he concentrated on the ceiling the deeper his thoughts goes…

    “ _Chanhee are you awake?_ ”

     A series of soft knocks resounded from the bedroom door, dispelling his momentary daze. Chanhee rubbed his eyes and quickly got up from bed, checking the clock on his phone. It was seven in the morning. _Crap_ …

    “Yes Grandma! I’m up!”

    “Ok, well meet me in the kitchen.”

    He grabbed a simple white t-shirt and jeans from his bag and put them on, practically flying across the hallway and freshening up as fast as he could in the bathroom. Chanhee was done in less than five minutes and greeted Grandma apologetically as he stepped foot inside the kitchen.

    “Child calm down, it’s too early in the morning to be fussy. I know you’re weary from your journey yesterday, and for now I want you to familiarize yourself in the restaurant so that you’ll settle to a routine. But before that eat some breakfast and be nourished!”

    A delicious plate of eggs, toast, and various vegetables were laid out on a small table, and Chanhee wasted no time eating his portion. Grandma insisted on seconds, but he really didn’t want to look too forward. He might give her the impression that he’d been starved of food by his parents, and that was far from the truth.

    After eating breakfast and washing the dishes, he followed Grandma obediently, mentally creating a map in his head as she gave him the proper tour of the place and explained each room in detail. His starting job is to simply watch and observe the senior staff as they conducted their business throughout the restaurant, getting the feel of its dynamic and how it all runs smoothly together. One of the first staff he met was Jaeyoon, who was the waiter he’d been tasked of shadowing. Jaeyoon was a couple of years older than him and was easy to befriend with his unassuming and amiable aura. Chanhee confided to him that he was starting university in a week and was excited for the orientation that was coming up tomorrow. There was definitely that sparkling excitement in him at the thought of college that hasn’t lessened in the slightest, but it also came with the uncertainty and apprehension that he’d been suppressing ever since he got his acceptance letter.

    “My parents they’re worried for me, and only want the best… I’m not really sure how I can make them be happy. All I know is I have to be making a lot of money, no I _need_ to.” Chanhee continued sweeping the floor in a trained, almost robotic motion, collecting the few debris in the dustpan. It was something about being honest to an unbiased ear that has an effect of being therapeutic. Jaeyoon was listening to him intently while polishing the tables and setting the placemats.

    “You know I can’t really argue about the necessity of money, but I’m sure your parents are already happy for you. You’re about to be a college student and have a future! Just be happy about that.” Jaeyoon gave him a thumbs up and Chanhee grinned, easily influenced by his friendly encouragement. He sat down on a stool upon deeming the floor spotless, idly arranging the condiments on the side.

    “What about you Jaeyoon-hyung? What’s your dream in Seoul?”

    “Oh me? To be honest I like to sing, but I figured the chances of me making it here is about one in a million, or more accurately one in _ten million_. Everyone has that hope right? Seoul seems to have that kind of magnet attraction to people, but only so little get to actually have a shot. That’s why I respect Youngbin-hyung. He made it.”

    There was a pensiveness to Jaeyoon’s tone that made Chanhee realize that the young man spoke from personal experience. Something didn’t work out along the line, and made him give up. It made him think about his own hopes… He was just an average guy with average dreams out of _millions_ in Seoul. College was his only shot it would seem, and he better do it right.

    “It… It never hurts to try right? Isn’t that what attracts people to Seoul anyway? Because in here everything seems possible and people are happy just being able to try.”

    Jaeyoon’s back was turned to him, and there was a noticeable pause before he replied. It fully confirmed of what he’d thought:

    “Just trying isn’t enough anymore.”  

    Jaeyoon’s dreams had met reality.

°

    The day went by quickly, due to the fact that the staff made most of the new help. Grandma’s restaurant is utterly filled during lunch hours and continue to do so well into the evening, meaning everyone worked with maximum load. After having a rather heavy conversation this morning, Jaeyoon was back to all smiles and made sure Chanhee was well-versed in any situation thrown to him, not that there was anything too daunting. Chanhee in fact was very much in his element that Jaeyoon joked he’ll be the senior part-timer soon if he keeps up. He aims to impress after all, and it isn’t all done through a masked persona. Chanhee naturally has a hard work ethic, engrained through many years of scarcity since a tender age. Perhaps Grandma had an idea of his background—if his few belongings, desperate need of room and board were any indication—and so that is why she dotes, and insists on him taking a few extra bowls of rice for a job well done. Chanhee couldn’t have been anymore thankful for her generosity.

    After closing up, Chanhee took a hot shower, and headed to Youngbin’s— _now his_ —bedroom, immediately grabbing his cellphone to update his parents of the current situation.  

> **CH: Hey dad, hey mom. Just want to let you know I’m definitely ok and safe in Seoul! Youngbin hyung was able to get me a job in his grandma’s restaurant and I’ll be staying here. She’s so nice!**
> 
> **D: That’s good son!**
> 
> **M: Our prayers are heard. We’re blessed to have such a nice man as Youngbin helping you. Next time he comes back we’re treating him. Make sure to thank him and his grandma for all of us sweetie.**
> 
> **CH: Will do mom! Good night dad, good night mom. Love you. :)**
> 
> **D: Love you son, take care.**
> 
> **M: You’ll do great in college! Sleep well Chanhee, and I love you very much!**

    Chanhee took a deep breath after reading their texts; he was lying if he said he didn’t miss his parents terribly. Most people would figure that teenagers would love to be separate from their parents, but not him. He was just glad that he could still feel their support from all the way back home. Out by yourself without strong ties is both a scary and a lonely thing.

    Chanhee placed his phone on the bedside table after making sure his alarm was set for tomorrow. A nervous anticipation was running through his body for what was to come, but the weariness from the long day began to seep through his bones. He let out a yawn and tucked himself in the warm covers, closing the light and drifting off to sleep.

    In the depths of the night, he had a dream about being inside one of Seoul’s sleek skyscrapers, himself being acknowledged there with familiar regard as he entered. Apparently he was meeting up with someone there. He got inside an elevator that was all silver and chrome as it ascended to a dizzyingly high floor, stopping with a crisp bell tune when it arrived to its destination, and the doors slid open. In the dream he’d assume it was Youngbin when he saw the back of a man, clothed with a proper-fitting suit that exudes only the best quality and class. The man turned around, and Chanhee had to look up, his face was shrouded within a cloud of light, concealing his face, but he knew it wasn’t Youngbin. This man was taller, but was not intimidating somehow. There was a force pulling him closer to the man, and Chanhee didn’t resist as he took the hands that was outreached to him. When their palms met it felt like a puzzle piece clicking to place, and there was that inexplicable force that made the link even more binding. The man uttered something in a sweet, husky melody and his dream-self laughed and was at ease, their hands still clasped together. Another figure strolled besides them from somewhere, even more hazy and obscure, and the man withdrew his hand almost immediately at his entrance, breaking the link that they shared. There he felt a deep sense of loss, and he tried to follow them, but he was alone. They were already gone.

    Chanhee woke up then, but not startlingly or violently, rather in shock from how much the dream had felt real. He ran a finger in his palm, still feeling the weight of the man’s hands against it and squeezed it into fists. He has had few dreams that left that much impact after he broke out of his slumbering consciousness. Most always had the reoccurring theme of him running from some type of monster, and he’d scare from them easily. But this one had been completely different, it was weird, but he wanted to get to know the man from his dreams more. He felt his heart race through his worn t-shirt, and spared only a brief thought to the other mysterious figure who had appeared in his dream.

    A couple of seconds later, his alarm went off.

°

    Grandma had bid Jaeyoon to accompany him in his trip to the Seoul subway, and of course Jaeyoon made sure that Chanhee followed everything in detail. If he thought the bus station was packed, the subway station was that multiplied by four. He stuck to Jaeyoon’s side as he bought his card for the fare, while he pored over the map and its intricate pathways through Seoul. Everything in the big city was almost digitalized and made convenient, so it wasn’t long before they were both boarding the train itself and was on its way to the university. Chanhee marveled at the diversity of the occupants once again. Most were of course businessmen on their way to work, but not all were middle aged and above. He can see a majority of young people off to whatever it is that called on them in Seoul, and a spattering of foreigners with their uniqueness that stood out amongst them. Jaeyoon nudged at him from his side.

    “You have that habit of observing people.” He noted.

    “Yeah, I just like seeing all kinds of people, especially here. It’s interesting I guess. I haven’t seen this much foreigners before, and the subway is so cool.” Chanhee felt like a kid riding his dreams of an imaginary space shuttle, and this subway came as close as it could get in real life. It was pristine in cool, polished metal, with LED screens covering the sides with various adverts and such in bright display.

    Jaeyoon just chuckled to his pure reactions in everything.

    “You’ll get used to it Chanhee.”

    “Not for a while… Seoul is just so amazing. I can never get over it.”

    Jaeyoon didn’t say anything further as the train slid to a halt in one of the stops, a stream of passengers heading in opposite directions. Chanhee got up from his seat to let an old lady sit, and she gently said her appreciation. The duration of the ride was approximately forty minutes as they finally arrived at his stop, which was in the outer districts of Seoul. He expected Jaeyoon to part ways with him here, but he told him that he’ll be escorting him all the way to the university entrance.

    “Don’t want you to call me a minute later saying you’d gotten lost because you tried to wander off somewhere.”

    “Hey I have a map, and I can just ask for directions if I get lost.”

    “Sure, but you’ll be too fascinated with everything and forget.” Jaeyoon teased.

    “ _No I won’t._ ” Chanhee mumbled quietly, secretly relieved that the older is going out of his way to accompany him.

    It was a small commute to the gates, and from the stop they could already see the magnitude of the university. It looked even better up close than it did from the brochure: a nice backdrop mountain view framing and contrasting nicely with the modern institute. There were multiple facilities that are housed in tall glass buildings, and the contemporary architecture never disrupted the balance of the natural scenery, in harmony with the elements of man and earth.

    Oh was he delighted that today was a guided tour of the place. Once they reached the gate Chanhee offered his student ID number that he was assigned to, and was granted clearance. He checked over the instructions that he printed, and demurely glanced at Jaeyoon.

    “You’re on your own from here on kid. Though I would like to stay and look around a bit, I can’t skip out on work or Grandma will have my hide. Good luck Chanhee! Don’t get lost on your way back!” Jaeyoon flashed him a thumbs up and Chanhee weakly smiled and gave him a thumbs up as well, though it was rather lopsided and lacked any pep.

    He yelled out his thanks to Jaeyoon’s retreating figure, and just like that he was by himself in this place that supposedly held his future.

°

    The first thing he did by himself was to breathe deeply— _in and out…in and out…in and out…_ He had barely gotten past the gates and was off to the side in a bricked fencing, running parallel to fiery red chrysanthemums that he normally would have appreciated closely.

    _How am I going to do this…_ Chanhee was all at once struck at the prospects of his path in this thing called life, and struck still was he, right at the fringes of his college.

    _I—I have to do this, you’re going to make your mark and make lots of money for your parents! Yeah! Yeah, so… Let’s go!_

    He must have looked like a little fawn hesitatingly taking his first few steps, because the next thing he knew someone had approached him, asking if he felt okay. Chanhee turned to the stranger, about to tell him that he was _‘definitely fine, thank you sir’_ and was immediately struck when his eyes landed to the man besides him, something akin to buzzing electricity coursing through his body.

    “Are you okay?” The man repeated, and there was a halo of light atop his simply, yet perfectly coiffed dark hair, the light suffusing against his breathtakingly handsome face that Chanhee thought should be displayed in millions of screens in Korea. He vaguely thought that this all felt familiar somehow.

    “I—I’m fine, thank you, um I’m a first year student and I came for the college orientation.”

    The man smiled, eyes softening, and his heartrate tripled. He was tall, easily dwarfing him, but he radiated no tension or sense of unease around him. His fawn-like instincts were allayed.

    “Well you’re a little early for the orientation. I’m Seokwoo, a fourth year, and the head of student relations. I’m pleased to meet you…” There was a lull in his tone for him to fill in his introduction.

    “My name is Chanhee, sir. Pleased to meet you too!” He bowed a full ninety-degrees and Seokwoo chuckled amusedly at this.

    “No need to be so formal with me, we’re both students, and I’d like to get to know the first years better. We’ll definitely be seeing each other more often.” This was followed by another smile that made the receiver feel as if they had done something extraordinary to witness it.

    Seokwoo began to walk forward, and Chanhee took in his attire. He definitely had the style of someone who was the president of some top council. Him who had worn only cheap hand-me-downs will immediately know the difference in quality that only came with a brand name. The man Seokwoo had a hundred-percent quality to him that was his own brand, and Chanhee was inexplicably attracted like never before.

    “Well Chanhee, aren’t you going to the orientation?”

    He looked at him patiently, as one would at a dear friend, lips curved to show his perfect teeth. Chanhee could only nod and bumble, making it a point to walk at least two steps behind him out of manners, and to catch himself from further humiliation without his knowing. It was for nothing as the senior eventually adjusted to his pace, matching his, and so they were walking side by side. Chanhee tried to focus on his surroundings, but he was wholly rapt to the man easing him into this prestigious academy. Seokwoo gave him his undivided attention as he began to recite the hallowed history of their school, their notable alumni, internationally accredited curriculum and so on. He did so in such impassioned speech and mannerisms, succeeding in increasing Chanhee’s curiosity and encouraging his eagerness. The younger naturally loosened up under his guidance the deeper they went, asking more questions which were met with diligent and precise answers. They began to slow down once they neared the bridge, with Seokwoo reading the time off his Rolex wristwatch.

    “Well it’s almost lunchtime, and it seems to be the opportune time for you to have a little tour of our gourmet café. There’s other cuisine options for you inside, but I highly recommend our very own. The chef tailors the menu to our collegiate tastes, while not compromising on health. Case in point: you wouldn’t get a better meal.”

    They traversed across the bridge over a crystal clear lake, where he saw students mingle and gather in small groups around the edge, socializing or studying. Suddenly Chanhee realized that he’s occupied too much of the senior’s time… Didn’t he said he was head of student relations? He wasn’t someone special that guaranteed his own personal tour, but Seokwoo did and made him feel as such. With his help he has the basic understanding of the school’s layout, aided with a handy map. He can navigate his way on his own, hopefully...

    “Erm, sir… Um I can take it from here. You must be busy, and I really appreciate all the help, thank you.” Chanhee lowered his head in gratitude, gripping the straps of his backpack.

    “Was I too boring that you’re ditching me already?” Seokwoo feigned hurt, closing his eyes and taking a dramatic step back. Chanhee immediately rejected the notion, flustered as he waved his hands to dismiss it.

    “What? No! If anything I’m the boring one, and you should definitely ditch me. I’m too poor to be next to you.” The words left his lips faster than his brain could process them, and he tried his best not to cringe, turning his head as to hide the embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks.

    _Oh nice, I might as well say I’m crushing on him while I’m at it…_

    “All jokes aside, I’m definitely not ditching a poor, cute first-year like you.” Seokwoo touched his elbows to guide him along once again, eyes meltingly warm, and his height a sure tower besides him.

    _‘Cute’_

_Oh god, he said I was cute. Poor, but cute._

    He brushed over the spot he’d touch, feeling his skin pulse just a bit from the brief contact. Chanhee knew for sure that this was something new, this _attraction_ : everything from Seokwoo’s stature, his aura, his words were all too strong, and he could only be inevitably pulled to him like some magnet.

    Chanhee stopped in his tracks in the middle of the bridge, the familiarity of it dawning on him in full. He recalled the peculiar dream he had earlier this morning, bringing two and two together:

    Seokwoo is _that man_. The man from his dreams.

    It did nothing but intensify the feelings that he harbored, his heart clamoring in his chest. He knew in the back of his mind that he really shouldn’t fall for him, that he needs to rein in whatever this is, if his dream is anything to go by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Hello fantasies! Thanks for the cute peeps reading this little story.
> 
> So they finally meet~ ♡ All of SF9 will eventually be introduced.


End file.
